


Sugar Crush

by suhoneymod



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhoneymod/pseuds/suhoneymod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Junmyeon's date turns out to be a kid he used to babysit when he was younger. He never planned to fall for a kid who can’t even drink tea without milk in it. But he did.</p><p><em>Hard</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Dear prompter, I want to apologize if this doesn’t turn out to be what you expected but I hope you’ll like it. Please enjoy Suho who’s pining over Sehunnie <3
> 
> (Prompt #114)
> 
> by [taepani](http://taepani.livejournal.com/)

**Sugar Crush**

Junmyeon glances down at his wrist watch. He sighs. The person he has to meet is 3 minutes late. In Junmyeon’s book, the person just made a bad impression without even attempting to impress him _physically_ first. If it wasn’t for Jongin’s sake, he wouldn’t have even agreed to this blind date.

Another two minutes of absence. 

Junmyeon takes a book out of his bag. Maybe it’s wise, allocating his precious time on something useful, than let himself be eaten up by disappointment.

Junmyeon is a mature man, so he’ll act like one.

Just as he’s about to flip to the second page, he hears something rustle near him. Someone is close to him and panting.

His gaze leaves the book and meets with someone he doesn’t expect. He’s not sure whether the person in front of him is supposed to be his date tonight. From any angle he doesn’t match with Junmyeon. At all.

It’s not like that person is too good looking, nor is it because he is wearing something too casual for Junmyeon’s liking. Junmyeon just can feel it.

Or perhaps it is because of his age? His age it is.

Junmyeon is fully aware that silverish hair is a hot trend nowadays, but he also knows that that person’s age doesn’t reflect his hair color. Although he may look older than his peers, Junmyeon’s sure that he is still young. Young enough to be his younger brother or probably his nephew. He religiously prays that Sehun is old enough to be the latter one.

“Oh Sehun?” Junmyeon asks.

The person who was panting is now smiling. He takes a seat across Junmyeon without being asked. “Yeah that’s me. Sorry, the traffic is a bit rough tonight.”

 _That’s why I came 30 minutes earlier in advance_ , Junmyeon thinks in response. But since Junmyeon is a mature and understanding man, he smiles politely instead of voicing out his thoughts. 

“It’s okay,” he shoves his book back into his bag.

His date, Sehun, is still fanning himself. By the beads of sweats that drip on his temple, Junmyeon predicts the boy had run. Junmyeon’s heart skips a beat. He doesn’t intend to feel touched by that simple action, but he inexplicably is.

Sehun looks quite exhausted and distracted so Junmyeon gives him some time. He waits and steals a chance in between, to take a better look at the younger.

No matter how many times he looks at Sehun, Junmyeon doesn’t understand why Jongin so desperately wanted to set him up with Sehun. Sehun is just …too young. He might find everything about Junmyeon stiff and boring – which is something Junmyeon’s subconsciously insecure about – meanwhile each part of Sehun screams youth and wild adventure. 

Even with a single glance, people can say that they won’t get along well. They’re just _too_ different.

Junmyeon sets his expectation low, completely flat on the ground. It’s only a date. A tea time date.

“Have you ordered something?” Sehun finally speaks up. 

Junmyeon shakes his head. “Not yet. I was waiting you, so that we could order together.”

“Aww, how sweet,” Sehun playfully smiles and Junmyeon frowns.

_Really?_

While Junmyeon is busy with his thoughts, Sehun calls a waiter, who gives both of them a menu each. 

After being given the menu, Junmyeon glances at Sehun warily.

They agreed to meet up at a fancy café, much to Junmyeon’s preference, since Sehun’s the one who asked him out. But now since he knows Sehun, how he looks in flesh, he regrets his choice. Based on his rough assumptions, Sehun doesn’t have a good relationship with evening tea. He’s clearly like a boy who can drink six pack beer by himself and go straight to class without having any problem.

“Ugh, why is the tea here so expensive? Do they even taste good?” Sehun groans as he flips through the menu.

One assumption proved right. The others will probably be proved too, soon.

Junmyeon doesn’t reply. He’s not quite sure whether Sehun was talking to him or just murmuring to himself. The boy seems to be into talking to himself, because everytime he turns the page, his lips are mouthing something inaudible.

“What are you gonna order hyung?”

 _Hyung_. Junmyeon is a bit taken aback. Of course Sehun will address him that way - there’s nothing wrong with the younger. Rather, it’s only Junmyeon, who is weird in that he only allows certain people to call him ‘hyung’. But tonight is their first meeting, and Junmyeon doesn’t have any intention to appear as a rude one. Although it sounds a bit too intimate and he doesn’t know what to feel, Junmyeon lets Sehun be.

“I’ll go with chamomile tea and honey toast.”

“Uhm… what should I order? Do they have milk tea?” Sehun’s talking to himself again as his gaze returns to his menu. The kid visibly having a hard time, makes Junmyeon feels guilty.

The waiter soon comes back to their table, ready to take their order. Junmyeon throws another glance at Sehun, worried if he should wait longer, but Sehun says his order right away after Junmyeon’s.

“For me, I would like having chamomile tea too, and a piece of the molten chocolate cake.”

“Anything else, Sir?”

Sehun immediately grows shy with his next request. “Ehm…could you add milk in my tea? It’s okay if you cannot.”

_Kid._

The waiter and Junmyeon smile at Sehun’s cute request. Junmyeon, however, subtly does it so Sehun won’t notice. 

“We surely can, Sir.”

After that the waiter repeats their orders, bows and leaves. Once the waiter disappears, Sehun props his chin on top of his intertwined fingers, smirking mischievously.

“So, I bet you have a hella lot of questions for me. Spill them.”

Junmyeon fidgets on his seat, partly surprised at Sehun’s straightforwardness. If that’s what the boy is offering, then that is what Junmyeon will go along with.

“How old are you?”

“I am the same age as your brother.”

“Oh, you’re Jongin’s friend,” Junmyeon hums. If Sehun is the same age as his little brother, then he is 9 years younger than Junmyeon. The older had already predicted it, yet hearing it with his own ears is still a huge blow.

“Really hyung? You don’t remember me?” Now Sehun’s the one who looks surprised.

“Do I know you? Have we met before?”

“Woah, hyung really? Wow. I’m hurt,” Sehun pretends to look mockingly sad, his hand clutching his chest. He continues to only make Junmyeon more and more confused.

Junmyeon thinks hard, but he can’t remember anything. Sehun does look familiar, feels familiar, yet Junmyeon can’t find the answer as to why.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you since I was young and you don’t even remember my existence. So sad,” he pouts and playfully shoves the utensils around on the table.

 _Huh?_ Junmyeon knits his brows.

He doesn’t know if Sehun’s really sulking or faking it, but he knows that if he actually cannot remember a piece of information about Sehun in about 5 seconds, then the boy will legit sulk.

Thankfully, the waiter returns to bring their orders before Junmyeon can formulate a response. He serves them delicately, taking his time, which Junmyeon’s very grateful for. The waiter buys more Junmyeon time as he rearranges the utensils Sehun had messed up.

The waiter’s departure is a cue to continue their conversation and Sehun doesn’t seem ready to drop the topic. He is a persistent person, Junmyeon notes.

“I thought tonight would be a sweet rendezvous for us, but it seems like I aimed too high,” Sehun pours milk into his teacup and stirs it gently, still pouting.

Junmyeon begins to grasp onto faint somethings in his mind. A pouting boy. Milk tea. Jongin’s friend.

He sips his tea as tries to recall his buried memories. His lips still linger on the teacup's rim when, finally remembering, he murmurs a soft, " _ah!_ ".

"So you're the little kid Jongin always brought home? The kid who never threw his bubble tea cups? You know I was the one who cleaned your mess right?"

Sehun’s brows furrow, his lips forming into another pout.

Again, he acts childish, much to Junmyeon's distaste. He notes that Sehun's behaviour is almost the opposite of his physical appearance. He's way taller than Junmyeon, and his face also more defined than Junmyeon’s own _soft_ features – not chubby. Junmyeon is passionately against being called chubby.

Sehun’s eyes too. They are sharper, or you could say, colder. But all of this untouchable image morphs into a bubbly young boy when he sits across Junmyeon, his eyes twinkling and feet swaying. The latter though, Junmyeon can’t confirm. He can’t exactly sneak under the table only to prove his assumption is right so he’ll just keep his assumption.

"Those were Jongin's, he always plays the victim, geez," Sehun retaliates, lips still formed in a pout. Junmyeon lowers his face to hide his unintended smile because the more time he spends with Sehun, the more he gets inevitably gets used to the younger’s trait, finding it charming. ( _Damn it_ ). "But, yes, I'm him!"

"Well, I _can_ say that you grew well. Very, very well," Junmyeon says without hiding his amazement. Sehun is drop dead gorgeous. Nobody can pull off that funny silverish hair. If Junmyeon died his hair silver, he’s sure he’d be perceived as an old man, some poor guy would probably offer to help him cross the street. "I didn’t know that you're…," a slight cough, "into men."

"You can just say I'm gay, hyung. We're in the same boat, no need to tiptoe around as if you’re walking on glass," Sehun chuckles. "But to be honest, I didn’t realize I was gay either. Thanks to you though, I figured things out. You have no idea how confusing you were to me." He shakes his head and those funny silverish strands, sway along in movement. _Beautiful_. Junmyeon quietly sips his tea again.

"So I was your... um... first love, huh?"

The boy's eyes widen before relaxing back again. He's amused. He even covers his mouth, restraining himself from cracking up into loud laughter, probably. 

" _Dude_ , love is a strong word. Maybe it was like… a crush?" Sehun tilts his head, again making his soft looking hair wave along. It must be nice to be able to run his hands through those fluffy silverish strands, Junmyeon thinks.

"Crush it is," Junmyeon mumbles on his teacup.

Unfair. Just when Junmyeon was beginning to adjust with childish Sehun, the younger decides to act otherwise. All composed and daring. _And charming_ , but Junmyeon swallows down the last one as he empties his cup.

x x x

Long story short, Sehun admits that Junmyeon was his long term crush. It began when Sehun visited his best friend’s house almost everyday.

Sehun was so young, only 10 years old. He didn’t like being alone, so after school he always went straight to Jongin’s house. Although Jongin’s parents were also working, he wasn’t completely alone like Sehun because Jongin had his older brother. He had Kim Junmyeon, who’d nag him to have lunch or do his homework.

Sehun had envied all the attention that Junmyeon gave to Jongin. At first he had thought it was just because he didn’t get that care at home so he desired it, he wanted Junmyeon’s attention on him too. But then the feelings developed into something more confusing, more possessive.

One day, Junmyeon invited his friend over. Sehun had thought that the girl was Junmyeon’s girlfriend – which he clearly tonight shows that she wasn’t – and that day he had felt something dull and painful, something tugging in his stomach. He was _mad_. He didn’t like the girl’s presence. He didn’t understand why his feelings towards Junmyeon had shifted into something so scary and uncomfortable.

He was so young that he couldn’t figure them out then. What he did know was that he didn’t like the ugly feelings whenever he saw Junmyeon, so he decided to stop visiting Jongin. Few years later he understood what he _actually_ felt towards the elder, but when he came back to Jongin’s house, Junmyeon wasn’t there anymore.

Apparently, by that time, Junmyeon had graduated from university and according to Jongin, he had moved out subsequently.

“And since yesterday was my 19th birthday, I kinda took advantage… of your relationship with Jongin. I asked him to set a one time date with you, as my birthday gift, so here we are now,” Sehun wraps up his story.

Junmyeon was speechless. To say Sehun’s confession flattered and touched him was an understatement. His fingers fidget on his lap, his feet nervously shift. And then he hears chuckles coming from across the table and he lifts his head, just to see Sehun observing him, an amused expression on his face.

“You’re still stiff and awkward as ever,” Sehun says, his chin resting on his palm. Just when Junmyeon is about to be offended, Sehun adds, “But still gorgeous as ever.”

Junmyeon flushed. Next second, he’s shocked by his own self because he just flushed by a kid. A kid who can’t even drink tea without milk in it. Jesus.

“I just… I don’t know that I’m someone who is capable of turning someone gay.” Junmyeon confesses, a bit shy.

Sehun waves his hands immediately. “No, no, no. You didn’t turn me gay, you just helped me realized my preference. There’s a difference, Hyung.”

Junmyeon coughs, purely ashamed this time. Maybe next time he won’t take so much credit on himself. He also notes he won’t get swayed by a young man’s words this fast or else he will be embarrassed, more than twice.

 

The evening goes by rather fast. After _the talk_ , they continue talking about something mundane; about their lives, which by the end, resulted in Junmyeon talking about himself most of the time. For that, Junmyeon would be glad to put the blame on Sehun, since the younger always find something interesting about him and he’s more than happy to keep talking in order to impress him. One of the things he's never done to other guys before.

Sehun insists paying the bill because he’s the one who asked Junmyeon out and with that gesture Junmyeon pretends to forget his tardiness earlier.

 

The date with Sehun was surprisingly nice and Junmyeon lowkey wishes this won’t be their last time. Even though Sehun has said that this date is supposed to be one time, Junmyeon is confident the younger will contact him again for another date. After all he is Kim Junmyeon, _he Kim Junmyeon_ Sehun always thought of since he was young.

But all of Junmyeon’s hopes faltered as they began to go separate ways.

“Tonight was so great. I’m so thankful you agreed on this. I never thought I’d have a date with you, with Kim Junmyeon.” Sehun’s hands are in his pockets as he balances himself, eyes avoiding Junmyeon’s.

The way Sehun emphasizes his name makes Junmyeon thins he’s someone that important for Sehun and he wants to believe it.

Junmyeon can see the boy is a little shy since a pinkish shade starts creeping over his cheeks. But again, it could be because of the cold weather. Junmyeon learned his lesson, he wouldn’t be full of himself with Sehun, although the younger has frankly told him about his crush on Junmyeon for 30 minutes. No, Junmyeon won’t hope for anything.

Nevertheless , when Sehun bids goodbye to him with his signature mischievous smirk, Junmyeon hopes Sehun will call him again. And Junmyeon hopes he is still Sehun’s crush.

x x x

A week. Junmyeon gives himself a week to stop thinking about Sehun, but he can’t. Everytime he sees a glimpse of silverish hair from the corner of his eyes, he hopes that person is Sehun.

He seems to forget he’s working at TV station where celebrities with the latest trends, whether in hairstyles or clothes, walk in and out of the building. Not a tall lanky boy with funny hair that belongs to Sehun. Junmyeon has to swallow his disappointment as one of his colleague turns around.

“No, I’m not Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon,” Kris says with tired voice as turns his back. “It’s the third time already you asked, ‘Excuse me, are you Oh Sehun?’ this week. I dyed my hair since two weeks ago Myeon-myeonie.”

Junmyeon scoffs, annoyed. Kris doesn’t need to addresses him with that embarrassing nickname, his presence only is enough to make him on the edge.

“In my defence, I was daydreaming. And if I had a better look on you, I’d know it’s you right away.” He glares at Kris who’s making face at him.

“Oh really? You must be dreaming of a prince charming, dear sleeping beauty.” Junmyeon only gives him dirty look and brushes him off.

“But I’m curious, who’s this Oh Sehun?” Kris asks more after gets ignored by Junmyeon, he’s half running to catch up to his friend.

“…”

“Oh come on, who is he?” Kris pokes Junmyeon’s shoulder, which earns him a cold shrug.

“Is he the kid your brother forced you to go on a date with? Aha! I know he’s the one. Maybe you don’t realize, but you’re like an open book to me, my dear friend.”

Junmyeon rolls his eyes and continues ignoring Kris’s bluff.

“After your date, you’ve been constantly checking your phone, haven’t you?”

What he just said makes Junmyeon abruptly turn around, making Kris halt in surprise and try to avoid bumping into his little friend.

“Am I that obvious?” Junmyeon eyes get bigger and Kris smirks.

“So it’s true? Wow, Kris! You’re a mind reader!” Kris laughs loud, and receives deadly glares from colleagues in their office. He tries suppressing his laughter by covering his mouth.

“Let me repeat. So it’s true you’re whipped by this Oh Sehun guy?” Kris talks again in less mocking tone, yet Junmyeon still wants to feed him with one of his dirty shoe.

“I. Hate. You.” Is all Junmyeon said before he goes back into his cubicle and entirely ignores Kris’s existence.

Before he checks his emails, he gives a last look on his phone hoping for a Kakao text or a missed call from a certain person. There’s none.

x x x

Junmyeon flips through a magazine on the meeting table while waiting his co-workers get ready for lunch. He flips, flips and flips until his jaw drops.

He's surprised and he didn’t expect this, with that gorgeous look and height – and also funny silver hair. It would only be weird if Sehun wasn’t a model. Even if he might just be a rookie model, considering how he mostly posed as the third wheel in the pictorial, he is still a model.

 _A model_. Junmyeon gulps. How come the little kid he used to be _forced_ to babysit – since he didn’t get paid for it and wasn’t asked to do it – transformed into not only a hot guy but also a hot model?

He practically plants his face on the magazine when someone taps his shoulder.

“Please don’t drool on my magazine Junmyeon, it’s new.”

Junmyeon raises his head and meets a cold stare from Irene, he awkwardly laughs as he slowly detaches himself from the said magazine before adding another damage on it.

“What is it? Hmmm, he’s hot,” Irene comments as she leans down, following Junmyeon’s burning stare on her magazine. “Is he your type?” She asks nonchalantly.

Irene is one of Junmyeon’s co-workers who is close enough to know his preference besides Kris. Although Junmyeon is not secretly gay, he isn't that open either.

He is type of guy who makes you question why someone that perfect doesn’t have a girlfriend. And after thinking about it, you decide to settle with _‘okay, maybe he’s gay’_ but have zero courage to ask him personally. Yes, Junmyeon was that type of guy before he met Sehun.

“No... I just … just … I like their clothes.” Junmyeon tries to deny.

As someone who knows him better than his average colleagues, Irene raises her brow. “Really? You must really like his pants, look at yourself drooling on his crotch.”

Irene laughs when Junmyeon’s color face mimics a tomato. The latter doesn’t say anything because that was partly true. Damn, Irene. Admitting that to himself, Junmyeon goes redder and Irene pats him out of sympathy.

“There, there. Let’s go to lunch.”

“What about Kris?”

“Just ditch him.”

x x x

Irene was about to shove a piece of egg roll into her little mouth when Junmyeon suddenly blurts out with blank face. “I dated him.”

The girl continues munching her lunch without much interest. She takes another piece and swallows it before retaliating.

“Dated like _dated_ , or …?”

Junmyeon is still staring at his tray with lifeless eyes. His action makes his friend a bit worried of him since he acts like something has possessed him.

“No. I mean we had a date and that’s all.”

Irene clicks her tongue, starting to grasp where this conversation will take her. “Okay then, who is he again? Mind explaining?”

Of all the time Junmyeon thought Irene shares Kris’s annoying mind reading ability, he has to to admit that Kris’s talent is handy. And as the realization seeps into him, he can’t believe he just deliberately opened up about his love life problem – if it counts as one – without being asked first. And he regrets it. A lot. But the milk has spilled so he continues. Some say women are better at giving love advice, and he hopes Irene is one of those women.

“The model we saw on your magazine.” He tries to sound unaffected but his strained voice betrays him.

“You like him.” Irene states, not asks.

Junmyeon stirs his soup a few times before he admits in a low voice, “Maybe.” He answers without meeting Irene’s searching eyes.

“I can’t see the problem in here. You always got what you wanted, so what makes him different? Go get him.” 

“As if it’s that easy. He’s only 19 years old,” Junmyeon groans, hoping his short statement is enough of an explanation.

Irene takes another bite of her chicken katsu, not even surprised by the mention of Sehun’s age, as if the huge age gap is nothing.

“So? What’s the difference? Call him, ask him out, stop being sappy, and don’t ever drool on my magazine again. I’m watching you.”

x x x

All of his calls went straight to Sehun’s mailbox. And with that, Junmyeon stares at the sky out of his office window as he reevaluates his life. In between, he wonders where he could buy a time machine so he doesn’t proceed with Irene had said. Irene _is_ definitely not one of those women.

x x x

“What now lover boy?” Irene asks when she notices Junmyeon is hanging outside of her cubicle like a kicked puppy.

“He didn’t pick up my calls.”

“… and?”

_I’m sad._

No, Junmyeon is definitely not sad just because a 19 year old model ignored his calls. _Wait_ , if Sehun really ignored him, Junmyeon maybe – _must be_ – sad. So he comforts himself that Sehun was in a photoshoot and too busy to answer the love calls.

“Relax, he might be busy. If he saw dozens of missed calls from you—“

“Only three!!!”

“Okay, three missed calls from you, I’m sure he would call you back. Now go to work, we’re so close to our deadline.”

x x x

In the following three days, Sehun is still busy. Junmyeon assures himself that the photoshoot takes day and night and repeat for three days straight. It’s the only explanation why Sehun hasn’t returedn his calls. Or Junmyeon just doesn’t want to accept that Sehun has zero interest in developing their relationship.

Junmyeon sighs, feeling rejected. He doesn’t like the feeling, especially when weekend is around the corner. Being alone and rejected, he cringes at the idea. So he decided to go home.

He lives alone although his family also lives in Seoul. It takes 1.5 hours to drive there in normal traffic, but it can take as long as 3 hours during the peak hour. That’s one of the reason why Junmyeon lives at his current apartment which is only 2 bus stops away.

The other reason is because Junmyeon wants privacy, like every single mature man on earth. Other than that, there’s also pride in living by himself, to prove that he could stand with his own feet.

Even though Junmyeon enjoys living alone, sometimes he misses the feeling of being taken care of by his family. So he goes home whenever he craves his mother’s home cooked foods _or_ when he feels down and lonely.

Today is one of those days.

 

 **Junmyeon:** im going home today.

 **Jongin:** buy me bubble tea!

 **Junmyeon:** Okay whatever.

 **Jongin:** fyi, moms and pops are out attending wedding.

 

Junmyeon only reads Jongin’s last text before he speeds his vehicle.

x x x

Junmyeon finds his home more quiet than usual. He looks around and notices that his parents haven’t come back yet. He follows the sounds of TV which came from Jongin’s room. Without thinking too much, he turns the doorknob.

His brain short circuits as soon as he sees what’s waiting him inside – or, _who’s_ waiting him.

He never imagined a young majesty would be laying on his brother’s messy bed with his hands folded under his head. _What an unbelievable view._

With that pose and golden blonde locks, Sehun looks like a young prince deserted in a poor peasant’s crib. Or to be more realistic, he’s like a model in the middle of photoshoot session. _Of course, he’s a model, poop head_ , Junmyeon curses himself.

Maybe Sehun heard the mental scream in Junmyeon’s head, because the young boy straightens his back abruptly and turns in the direction of the entrance.

The prince – courtesy of Junmyeon – raises from the bed. His pupils dilate for few milliseconds before his eyes transform to crescent moon shapes and Junmyeon can’t feel his knees. _So whipped, so damn whipped_.

“Hyung! What are you doing here?” He sounds surprised, but cheerful. The smirk that spreads on his face makes Junmyeon hope something he shouldn’t.

Hiding his nature, Junmyeon plays it cool. Friendly reminder, Sehun is the one who has – _or had_ , Junmyeon prefers the first one though – a crush on him, not the other way round.

“Uhm what are you doing here?”

“Right, this is your house. I never met you in here before so I thought … by the way is that my bubble tea?” Sehun didn’t finish his sentence because his focus shifted to plastic bag at Junmyeon’s grip.

Junmyeon raises the questioned plastic bag with bubble tea in it. “This is for Jongin. Where is he though?” He asks after scanning his brother’s room, unable to locate the owner.

Instead of telling Junmyeon where Jongin is, Sehun’s face turns into an expression Junmyeon doesn’t understand. Junmyeon totally has no idea when Sehun cracks, he can’t help but feel bothered. He totally missed something.

“Why are you laughing?”

Sehun is still half-laughing when he answers. “Now I finally get why that dick suddenly invited me over and even offered to buy me bubble tea.”

“Excuse me but that dick is my brother but… never mind, he deserved it. Here.” Junmyeon hands the bubble tea to the boy as he plops down on the bed beside him.

He wanted to sit closer but he doesn’t want Sehun to hear his heart thundering like crazy. So, he settles a safe distance between them.

“Thank you.” The boy takes the bubble tea and their fingers brush. Junmyeon hopes Sehun intentionally did it. But this is Sehun, the model who can fly Junmyeon high at the sky, yet could throw him back to earth next second.

Junmyeon rests his chin on his hand. He observes how Sehun is happily finishing his favorite drink through its giant straw. His small lips wrap beautifully around the straw and Junmyeon never wished he wanted to be a straw until that exact second.

Things get worse when Sehun starts sucking his straw to get the pearls. Junmyeon gulps, he shakes his head as though it would help shake out the dirty images that flashes in his mind. He needs to do something to divert his attention.

“You still like it huh?” Junmyeon tries making small talk.

The boy doesn’t reply right away. He grins. “Still and forever will.”

Sehun is back again to his pearl hunting, totally immersed in his own world with the treasured bubble tea as if Junmyeon is the one interfering their peace. His childish action earns an amused chortle from the older.

“What? You bought me a lot remember? Besides they taste nice.”

“Oh being sentimental aren’t we?” Junmyeon teased.

Sehun only shrugs as he drops the topic.

Silence envelopes them in where Junmyeon doesn’t waste the given chance. Junmyeon makes an advantage of his proximity with Sehun. Back at the café, he couldn’t get opportunity to notice how well trimmed his brows are, or how pointy his nose is, or how soft and smooth his skin is, Junmyeon is in awe again.

He sweeps a look over Sehun’s entire face. When he reaches his hair, his heart drums in rhythm.

“Your hair…i s nice,” Junmyeon effortlessly hides the admiration in his voice. 

“Oh you noticed it? Yeah my cousin never let my scalp breathe.” Sehun runs a hand on his hair and _yeah, Sehun never lets Junmyeon breath in peace._

“Your cousin?”

“My cousin has this hair salon and I’m his victim A.K.A his experimental bunny.”

“Is it the same cousin who has clothing line?”

“Huh?”

“I saw you on magazine, I didn’t know you’re a model.” Junmyeon made sure that he confessed casually, definitely not like a creep he is.

The creep who immediately typed ‘Model Oh Sehun’ in his trusty search engine. The creep who almost typed ‘Deadly Gorgeous Silver Haired Model Oh Sehun’ if he couldn’t find a thing from the first keyword. The creep who quickly read all of Sehun’s articles that was posted in his fansite websites.

Yes, plural, websites. Apparently Sehun is that popular.

Thanks to internet, simply by few mouse clicks Junmyeon knew more things than he intended. Junmyeon practically knows everything Sehun’s groupies know. However, the man of interest is sitting right beside him, and he would be a failed reporter if he couldn’t confirm them personally.

“Wha – what? Ugh yes I’m a model, but I technically didn’t model for my cousin, just a side job.”

Junmyeon goes with an, “I understand.”

He restrains himself from bragging an, _‘I know, you became a model because your cousin was short of person and he asked you to substitute one of the absent model.’_ – the basic knowledge of every Sehun fan.

No, Junmyeon definitely won’t reveal his true identity.

They’re in silence again as Junmyeon thinks the following question. And then something popped in his head.

_Has he ever modeled for an underwear brand?_

That question keeps floating around in his head since he figured Sehun has modeled for various pictorials and few advertisements. It’s dancing at the tip of his tongue. As he contemplates, he doesn’t know whether it’s appropriate to ask.

 _But_ if Sehun’s cousin really has an underwear apparel, it was worth a try. Who knows, maybe Junmyeon will get an exclusive catalogue where Sehun’s posing with only small triangle fabrics covering his precious parts as the participation award. That idea motivates him to ask. It’s all or nothing.

“Then, does your cousin have underwear appar—“

“Excuse me, are you the lovebirds who ordered Kai chicken?”

He never gets to finish his sentence as someone suddenly barges into the room. Although he wants to throw his very own brother straight out of the window, he is partially thankful Jongin came in before Junmyeon could ruin his image.

Overly conscious, Junmyeon eyes Sehun in case the younger heard whatever shit he had almost blurted out. From the way Sehun goes right to Jongin and strangles the latter with no mercy, it seems like Sehun didn’t catch Junmyeon’s self destruction effort. 

He sighs in relief, totally opposite of his brother whose face is hinting that he wants to throw himself out of window to save his life.

“Hey you shithead take this,” Sehun hisses.

x x x

They watch a movie after Jongin joins them. The movie reaches its midpoint but Junmyeon still doesn’t know who is the main lead. For him, the main lead of the movie is Sehun. He is the movie he’s watching.

The movie is paused when the movie, Sehun, goes to toilet to do his business. During that time, his phone went off twice. Junmyeon glances at Sehun’s phone, its display the caller ID. Donghae Hyung. 

Another Hyung. Junmyeon scoffs.

No, of course he’s not jealous. First, it’s unnecessary since he is Sehun’s crush. Second, no matter how many times that Donghae Hyung called Sehun, the model won’t return the calls. Junmyeon believes it must be Sehun’s nature, he sympathizes with Donghae as someone who will share the same experience with him.

Not a lot of time passes before Sehun is back.

“Oi Sehun, you had a call when you were in toilet,” Jongin informs his friend right after he sees Sehun reappear.

Junmyeon is ready to resume the movie while Sehun checks his phone. He’s more than confident that Sehun will only see who the caller was and place it back on the table.

Instead he feels bitterness rising up his throat when he finds out that Donghae won’t experience the same thing as him.

“Ah …wait, I’m gonna make a call. You guys just continue without me,” Sehun leaves after he says that and Jongin complies. 

As they hear the sound of the door opening and closing, Junmyeon’s heart breaking follows.

Nevertheless, Junmyeon is a man, the mature one, and he always stays positive in even the worst situation. So, he tells himself that maybe those calls are important. It’s not like his calls aren’t, but perhaps this Donghae Hyung has something to do with his work so Sehun can’t ignore him like he did to Junmyeon.

A cheery laughter is heard behind the closed door.

‘They must be talking about their stupid friend.’ 

Another laughter followed by … a purr? Junmyeon is not quite sure he heard it right so he moves closer to the door and the same purr is audible.

What is this? The more Junmyeon overhears their conversation, the more jealousy intoxicates him. Anyone who hears the way Sehun talks to Donghae can tell that they’re more than friends. And Junmyeon is one of those people, one of the ‘anyone.’

He can’t hold it when Sehun is back with a smile tugging on his face and a pinkish shade coloring his pale cheeks. That’s it. Junmyeon stands on his feet, he walks straight to the door without saying a word.

“Hyung where are you going?” Jongin asks as he hears another sound of opened door.

Junmyeon is not proud of himself when he turns to Jongin but says nothing because he’s too upset. He glances at Sehun. The boy has the same expression as Junmyeon’s brother. Confused. It only makes Junmyeon angrier since he doesn’t see what he wants to see.

“Hyung?” Jongin repeats himself, but Junmyeon is already at the other side of the door. What he really wants is to disappear as soon as he can. If it takes ignoring his brother, he will do so.

But Junmyeon is not like that. He is a mature man in his late twenties.

As he always does, he puts a weak smile that looks as fake as a Barbie Doll and opens the door to say, “I’m tired, I’ll be in my room.”

The door is closed. Junmyeon walks to his room as he recollects his shattered heart.

x x x

 

An hour passes, two hours, three hours. Junmyeon doesn’t know. He loses track of time after he locks himself in his room, thinking in the darkness.

He recalls his past as a teenager who treated Sehun coldly. As long as he can remember, he couldn’t read a sign that Sehun harbored a special feeling. How could he when the younger would only disturb Junmyeon’s studies with all of his might.

The Oh Sehun in his memory was a mischievous kid who always had a way to ruin Junmyeon’s peace. Now after he got the picture, he can see it was Sehun’s way of expressing his feelings towards him.

But everything is too late. Sehun who could name what he felt back then and Junmyeon who overcame his denial. It's too late.

Junmyeon laughs bitterly. Suddenly, his train of thoughts is interrupted by knocks on the door. He rushes to the door and meets Sehun on the other side.

The boy still looks handsome, as always. His face looks a bit tired from the hours he spent with the brother. It could be because of his fight with Jongin earlier but he doesn’t look as dejected now. Something probably happened whilst Junmyeon was away. He probably had an argument with his lover, Donghae Hyung. Junmyeon internally scoffs as the familiar ugly feeling of jealousy tugs at the pit of his stomach.

“Hyung I’m going home now,” Sehun says timidly.

Still drowning in his fresh broken heart, Junmyeon refuses to look straight into Sehun’s eyes. His eyes wander anywhere but Sehun’s face.

“Yeah” is the only word he manages to say in response.

Mirroring Junmyeon, Sehun’s eyes also locked on his own feet. He must've caught up with the difference in Junmyeon. The difference is visible when Junmyeon is obviously spreading his dark aura, making the air around them feel heavier. It’s even hard to breath for Junmyeon himself, even though he started this awkward situation because of his one sided sulking.

“Thanks for the bubble tea,” Sehun continues.

“No problem,” The boy wants to drag the conversation longer but Junmyeon is too busy drowning in his own feelings to notice the way Sehun’s face falls with Junmyeon’s curt replies.

“Uhm I gotta go,” is the last thing Sehun says before the younger turns around and Junmyeon closes the door.

Junmyeon jumps on his bed and shuts his eyes tightly. His heart hurts but he knows the aching feeling in his chest is temporary. His experiences tell him so. So, he curls under his blanket, drifts to sleep and prays that time will heal the wound in the blink of an eye.

x x x

 

Apparently, time doesn’t work as magically as Junmyeon had hoped it would. His heart still jumps when he sees a tall blonde headed figure waiting by the lift at his office lobby. He couldn’t be…

“Sehun?” Junmyeon carefully asks.

The familiar annoying voice welcomes him. He shouldn’t be surprised at this by now. “Yeah, wussup I’m him.”

“Damn it Kris!”

Kris shakes his head as he drags Junmyeon into the lift.

“Don’t say that kid also dyed his hair into blonde like me,” Kris checks his reflection in the lift’s glass walls. He fixes a few stubborn strands and Junmyeon voluntarily helps him by pulling his hair. The taller lets out a painful ‘Ouch.’

“He did,” Junmyeon says after venting his frustration.

To be honest it wasn’t entirely Kris’s fault, but Junmyeon is more than willing to use anything as a reason to torture his flamboyant friend. He doesn’t even feel a bit of guilt after he has done it.

“FUCK!” Kris exclaims at the same time they reach their floor. The lift’s door opens and all the employees who are waiting, throws a judgemental look at the blonde. Junmyeon fastened his speed, at the moment like this, pretending that he doesn’t know Kris is the wisest thing to do.

“Rough weekend, huh?” Kris continues when both of them got into their cubicles.

“Kind of. I just don’t understand really!” Junmyeon snaps, causing Kris to pause his self admiration ritual. He drops his mirror to study his friend’s face. Junmyeon looks troubled.

“What?”

“He said I’m his crush but he didn’t give a fuck about about me, what was he thinking?” This time Junmyeon speaks faster, full of burning emotions. Kris can see his chest moving up and down and he begins regretting starting this topic.

Kris stores his mirror in the drawer, a gesture when he’s ready to give Junmyeon full attention, or a preventative action in case his friend suddenly grabs his treasured mirror and throws it on the floor.

“Okay calm down dude, what is this again?”

“Really? Mindreader Kris?”

Kris gives a look at the frustrated Junmyeon and he slowly lowers himself, sitting down on his chair. Few clicks are heard. At moments like this, pretending to work is the wisest thing to do, for Kris.

x x x

 

“Isn’t it clear? He was just curious of how his crush is currently doing and maybe after he met you, he lost interest? That’s the possibility.” Irene, definitely not one of those women who are good with love problems, sentenced Junmyeon hope’s death.

“If you say it that way … I think you’re right, I should move on,” Junmyeon looks down at his coffee.

“Yeah Junmyeon it’s about time,” Irene places her hand on the back of Junmyeon, rubbing small circles to comfort him.

Junmyeon raises his head. He has been thinking since the previous weekend and like what Irene just has said, it’s about time. 

Since he met Sehun a few weeks ago, Junmyeon has been out of character. He becomes a sappy guy who’s pining over a young model who doesn’t even returns his calls. To add more misery in his story, Junmyeon even bought him a bubble tea before the source of his throbbing heart giggled on the phone with his lover.

He should be determined. He should set a goal. He should move on. He should be back into Kim Junmyeon, The Kim Junmyeon he always has been.

“Okay, that’s it. I’ll be back to my old self and forget him.”

“That’s the spirit!” Irene cheers him on and Junmyeon downs his leftover coffee to add drama. Unfortunately he forgets the coffee is still hot. Due to his negligence he can’t feel his tongue for approximately 2 minutes.

Their coffee break meets another break when Junmyeon’s phone vibrates and went off. Both of the tired employees gather their attention at it.

“Uh first, you can turn off notification for ouchsheun updates, or simply unfollow him.” Irene commented after Junmyeon unlocked his phone and Sehun’s latest post is displayed.

“Let me see.”

Before Junmyeon can do anything with his phone, Irene snatched it from him. Junmyeon is too tired to fight back so he lets Irene be. It’s not like Irene would do anything harmful with it right?

“Oops.”

Apparently, Irene would and Irene did.

“You liked his post? You … y-y … YOU TAPPED TWICE?” Junmyeon screams in horror as he sees red heart mocking him below Sehun’s selca. He’s always been very careful and Irene just ruined all of his hard work. To make it worse, it happened right after he declared he will be moving on. What a luck.

“Sorry.”

“And it was from 96 weeks ago. Nice Irene, nice, now I’m not only a boring man in his eyes, but also a creep.” Junmyeon buries his face on his crossed hands.

“Chill, as if you’re not. Besides, he wouldn’t know who the hell hansuho is.”

“Right.” Junmyeon concedes. Irene has her point. Even if Sehun visits his profile, he wouldn’t guess that account belongs to him. Hansuho only posted his Star Wars action figure collections and miscellaneous merchandises from the same movie. At least, his real identity is safe, for now.

“Okay friend, move on okay?”

As if she didn’t commit a sin 30 seconds ago, Irene left Junmyeon in the pantry.

When he’s completely alone, he drowns in thoughts where he could buy a time machine, again. Or simply think of a way to unfriend Irene in his life. Apparently she brought more problems than Kris did.

x x x

 

Junmyeon’s moving on resolution doesn’t even last less than half a day. To be exact, it only takes 11 hours 23 minutes to sway his weak determination. The disaster starts from a loud ring banging his sleepy head at midnight.

He's mentally pissed of himself for setting train horns as his ringtone. Wait, he never did that. It must be Kris. Junmyeon throws profanities directed to Kris as he drags his weak arm to reach his phone at nightstand.

‘Jongin’ displayed on the screen. He swears he will kick his brother in the ass once they meet, although it isn’t enough to compensate his throbbing head by now.

“Hello.” Junmyeon’s voice is rough due to dry throat.

“Hyung.” The voice sounds like hesitation and comes out like a whisper and doesn’t sound like Jongin’s.

“Are you Jongin? … Sehun?”

“Sorry for calling you this late.” 

Junmyeon hears Sehun blowing cold air through the speaker, the boy must be outside. He is stunned. Sehun just called him. Sehun is finally calling him. But he uses Jongin’s phone instead of his. Something clicks in Junmyeon’s head.

“What happened?” Junmyeon asked in worry.

He can't help but worry about his brother whose phone is used by his friend. That situation said that Jongin is not able to make a call by himself. The longer Sehun drags his words, the faster blood is pumped to his head and worse ideas forming in his head.

“Um … I – We are in front of your apartment.” 

“Okay, what happened with Jongin?”

“Jongin is pretty wasted, uh can you open the door? Your brother is kinda heavy.” 

Junmyeon sighs in relief. Soon he hears a knock at the door. Once he opens the door, his brother instantly slumps on the floor. The freezing Sehun gives up on him.

 

They set Jongin on Junmyeon’s couch and put a comforter to warm him. Junmyeon feels bad seeing his brother crouching his long body on his couch. Truthfully he doesn’t mind sharing a bed with Jongin but his strong reek of alcohol is the one to blame.

“What’s wrong with him?” Junmyeon questioned after they are done with Jongin.

He’s perplexed when he finds his brother totally drunk. Jongin isn’t the type of boy who drinks. He always said to Junmyeon, when he’s stressed, Jongin prefers eating a whole chicken by himself instead of drinking. Yet thinking it further, Jongin does it everytime and Junmyeon winces at his brother’s mental health.

“I hope I know. He’s gone pretty wild tonight, I don’t know what’s gotten into him but he drank like a madman.” Sehun answers half panting, he swipes his runny sweat on his temple.

Junmyeon silently agrees at Sehun’s choice of words if ‘drank like a madman’ represents his brother’s state where he smells as if he just showered with alcohol, soaked for an hour and drank them all.

“And you?”

“I’m pretty sober as you can see.” The boy gestures his hands up and down, inevitably invites Junmyeon to trace his eyes all over Sehun’s body.

Once again Junmyeon finds himself mesmerized by Sehun’s visual. The boy still has the gorgeous blonde locks. Thank God. 

What he wears are totally the opposite of his light shaded hair and his smooth pale skin. Leather jackets, black loose shirt and another tight ripped black pants covering his skinny yet built figure. Junmyeon’s breath caught. Is he planning to kill someone tonight? Is that someone Kim Junmyeon? 

“Good then.” Junmyeon clears his throat.

“And Jongin is persistent to be brought to your house instead of mine. He’s so weird tonight. ”

“I see.” Another short sentence came from Junmyeon. He is too blank to function. All black Sehun shoved on his face at the early morning is definitely a deadly combination. But he doesn’t mind.

“Uhm sorry for disturbing you, take care of him okay?”

“Where are you going?” Not expecting what would come from Sehun, Junmyeon suddenly sobers up.

“… home?” Sehun says matter of factly.

“Its pretty late now, just stay the night.” Junmyeon doesn’t know what he's saying anymore. It was out of his will. His current top priority is how to make Sehun stay. Because 5 minutes of seeing the boy after weeks of longing is not enough.

Well, that is true that he just declared he will get over Sehun, yet the boy isn’t helping at all. He shouldn’t appear at his apartment out of nowhere, he makes Junmyeon’s feelings rush back like a full speeding train. And seeing Sehun in flesh, Junmyeon doesn’t want to let him go. Not this fast.

“My apartment isn’t far from here, it's okay.” Sehun reassures.

If Sehun were someone else, Junmyeon wouldn’t fight back. Or if Sehun were Kris, Junmyeon wouldn’t care if the latter will be home alive or not. But he is Sehun. Junmyeon squeezes his brain in order to spend more time with him. At least, for the last time before he’s back to his moving on resolution.

“Let me drive you then.”

“I’m okay Hyung, I can walk by myself.”

“No, let me drive you.” Junmyeon raises his voice.

“It’s okay Hyung, really.” Sehun is indeed stubborn but Junmyeon is no better.

Junmyeon inhales and exhales. He doesn’t know why he feels so frustrated. Maybe partly because of his interrupted sleep and the other part is his mixed feelings.

What he only wants is to drive Sehun home. Is it something too hard? Is it too much to ask? He is just too frustrated and all his frustrations are piling up. Out of control, he explodes.

“I can't let a kid walk by himself at 3 in the fucking morning Sehun! Just let me drive you home.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, Junmyeon regrets it. He observes the change in Sehun’s face. He’s taken aback. Hurt is subtly presenton his face as he opens and closes his mouth.

“I may be young, but I’m not a kid. I can walk by myself. Goodnight.” Sehun grits his teeth, his voice is low. Without sparing a glance at Junmyeon, he goes out of the older’s apartment.

Junmyeon slumps on the nearest couch, he rubs his face with his hands out of frustration. “Shit!”

x x x

 

Jongin: Where’s Sehun?

Junmyeon: How’s your head?

Jongin: WHERE. IS. SEHUN?

Junmyeon: He went home. Why?

Jongin: WHAT? HOME? I can’t believe this. You guys are so frustrating. I hate you :(

Jongin: I hate Sehun too :(

Jongin: Btw, I puked on your couch, that’s my revenge haha.

Junmyeon: You’re dead meat.

x x x

 

Junmyeon doesn’t even blink when Kris and Irene wears a bunny eared headband and put the identical one on him. There’s a tiny birthday cake placed on his desk with a number 28 shaped candle is on top. The even tinier cute bunny which decorated the cake does not even budge Junmyeon.

Why? Because he had this for three consecutive years. The headbands are reused every year. Their colleagues even find this ritual as something normal by how they aren’t disturbed and normally work with Kris and Irene’s out of tune singing accompany them as background. Economical they said, its fun they said.

“Do you guys know there’s word called ‘creativity’ ?” Junmyeon plops on his chair. 

“What do you want then? Spill it.”

“I just—Hey Kris stop dyeing your hair, you’ll be bald soon. Well it will be such a view though.”

Kris flips his brand new colored hair. “Dude, I make girls wet their pants with my jet black hair. Right Irene?”

What Irene does next is one ideal birthday gift for Junmyeon. He smiles for the first time this morning. The gift is a leaving-mark-hard-slap accurately landed on Kris’s cheek. Irene didn’t even hold back. Junmyeon’s smile goes wider.

“Any words from lover boy?” Irene asks, ignoring the dramatic painful groan from beside her.

Mentioning Sehun, Junmyeon’s face becomes dark. He takes out his phone and shows something to his friends.

“He only kakao-ed you a ‘Happy Birthday’? Not even with an emoticon? Not even with the cute moving sticker?” Irene’s eyes widen and she turns at Junmyeon then to his phone continuously in disbelief.

“Come on Irene, you didn’t even remember my birthday.” Kris rolls his eyes.

“I texted you last year.” The girl deadpans right away.

“Yeah, but your next text was ‘Sorry, wrong message.’”

“Oh shut up Kris.”

“Guys, if you want to bicker do it anywhere but here. My head hurts.” Junmyeon complains.

He has finished his birthday cake while his friends share a heated conversation. Even after he’s done wiping the little decoration bunny from the cream, the two haven’t stopped bickering.

Junmyeon plugs in his earphones. When he finally can’t hear Kris and Irene’s voice, he realizes not only was his head hurting, but also his heart.

x x x

 

The digital clock at the corner of his cubicle shows that it’s an hour before lunch time. Junmyeon is editing his report when his phone rings and his brother’s name blinks on the screen.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASS!!!!” 

Junmyeon has to distance his phone from his ear.

“Your word young man.”

Jongin chuckles and Junmyeon has to pull away the device again. “Why does the birthday boy sounds so gloomy? What’s wrong brother?” 

Junmyeon massages his temple. He contemplates whether telling the truth or shrug it off. He bites his nail as he ponders. He finds it weird talking about his personal love events to his brother. Their huge age gap sometimes play its role in their relationship. That’s why he has never done that before. But today, on his birthday, Junmyeon opts to recreate history.

“Your friend. He only sent me a simple ‘Happy Birthday.’”

A scoff is heard from the other side. “What’d you expect from a ‘kid’ though?” 

“You already know,” Junmyeon huffs.

“We have no secrets Hyung.” 

“So you also know that he ignored my calls then.”

“What?” 

“And you also know that he has a lover.”

“W-w … what ??!” 

“And that his lover is the Donghae guy.”

“Wait Hyung, but WHAT?” 

x x x

 

After their conversation, Junmyeon goes to his favorite place. It is one of the emergency exit with huge transparent windows surrounding it. He feels nice seeing the baby blue sky and sunlight illuminating his face through the glass.

Junmyeon stares longingly at the running clouds. And then he shifts his stare at himself on the window. He sees and hears he’s cursing at his own reflection. He thought he couldn’t be more stupid than choosing Kris as his long term friend. How upset he is when he finds out it was false.

In his entire life, he has never felt this stupid before. Junmyeon exhales a deep sigh.

x x x

 

It is during lunch break when Junmyeon is finally able to sneak away from his coworkers to reattempt his struggle. This time, he makes sure he dials the right number. Only fools make the same mistake twice.

First ring, second ring, third ring and Junmyeon is about to give up when the supposed to be fourth ring is replaced with a low voice. Junmyeon’s heart thumps erratically.

“Hello Hyung.” 

Sehun’s flat greeting is enough to disperse any and all of the speech Junmyeon had prepared. Junmyeon walks in circles as nervousness starts seeping into him.

“Uh Sehun. Uh. Um. I. Oh by the way this is Junmyeon,” Junmyeon mentally bangs his head on the wall. He sounds like an anxious schoolgirl. This is not how he planned the call to go. It’s definitely not what he had planned.

“I know.” 

“Okay,” Junmyeon gulps. “I think there are misunderstandings between us...and we need to talk. So, what time are you available tonight?”

Junmyeon’s heart blooms a flower garden when he hears Sehun’s giggle. The same giggle he had overheard back then. Yet, now, the giggle is directed to him, not to someone else. Junmyeon feels like he’s won a war. Hear that Donghae? 

“I’m pretty much available any time tonight,” and even though he can’t see Sehun, Junmyeon knows that the boy is smiling. That’s why he is smiling too. So wide that the cleaning lady who’s passing by gives him a weird look.

“So where should we meet?”

“Jeju Island.” 

The smile disappears and Junmyeon’s excited shoulders slump down. “You’re kidding, right?”

“To be honest I don’t know what it is about but I’m having a photoshoot in Jeju right now. I’m sorry Hyung.” 

“It’s okay.” Junmyeon says, albeit he’s anything but okay.

Later, the cleaning lady approaches him and hands Junmyeon a bundle of tissues. He checks his reflection on the mirror again, surely, he looks like he's about to cry.

x x x

 

To commemorate his birthday, Junmyeon extends his work hour by drowning himself in the pile of work. It was Kris’s idea and Junmyeon just questioned its validity when he clocks out at 10 PM.

 

Kris: Irene and I are waiting at the lobby. Move fast short legs!

 

Junmyeon shoves his phone back into his jacket.

They’re planning to drink after work. Junmyeon doesn’t like alcohol, same as his brother, but it’s the least celebration they could do for him, so he drags his exhausted feet into the lift.

While walking out of his office, Junmyeon notices the building is quite empty, only people who work on late shift are seen. The lift ride was also spent in silence since Junmyeon is alone. The cold silence makes Junmyeon feel lonely and he can’t wait to get out of the lift immediately.

A few seconds later and the lift stops. He sees a tall black haired guy’s back facing him as the door opens. It’s partly because of the sudden loneliness, Junmyeon is out of his character runs to Kris and slings an arm on his shoulder with his body pressed to the other’s back.

“Let’s go buddy, I’m dead tired.”

How surprised he is when he sees with wide eyes as Kris perplexedly stares at him from afar. Kris is mouthing something with his eyes signalling at whoever is someone beside Junmyeon.

“If I know you’re tired, I wouldn’t fly right away from Jeju.” Sehun faces Junmyeon who is left agape.

The birthday boy is casted into a statue as he can’t register what’s happening now. Sehun? Why is he here? Did Sehun lie to him? 

Junmyeon remembers he checked Sehun’s instagram right away after the call and it’s true, Sehun was in Jeju. The model posted few snippets of his photoshoot and Junmyeon is more than ready to empty his savings to buy the entire racks of the magazines once they’re on sale.

“Sehun? What are you doing in here?”

Sehun shrugs. His black hair dancing beautifully. Oh he looks so good, so fine. “You asked when I’ll be available so here I am.”

“But you said… you were…?”

Sehun pouts. Oh how Junmyeon misses that pout.

“You haven’t let me finished and ended the call just like that.” Still pouts. “I’m always available for you Hyung.” He smiles sweetly and Junmyeon forgives Sehun for being a cheese.

“By the way I heard things from Jongin.” Sehun continues.

They look at each other and laugh together. “I’m so stupid, am i?” Junmyeon asks.

“We’re stupid.” Sehun shakes his head and Junmyeon follows.

“By the way, who’s Donghae?”

Sehun laughs like Junmyeon just asked something stupid. Apparently he did, he only doesn’t know which. “I never thought you’ll think he’s my boyfriend. Didn’t I clear it enough on our first date? He’s my advisor Hyung.”

“Advisor for what?”

“For you.”

Junmyeon’s face heats up and he can hear his own heartbeat drumming loudly in his ears. But he plays coy, starkly contrasting with how limp his legs feel.

“Okay. What did he advise you then?” Arms crossing on Junmyeon’s chest.

Albeit Sehun has told the truth, Junmyeon can’t believe it that easily. The reason why Junmyeon had jumped to the conclusion that they were a thing was not only because of their flirty phone talk, but also because Donghae often made an appearance on Sehun’s instagram. There was even a post where both of them were laying down together, skin to skin, and shirtless. But questioning their relationship isn’t necessary anymore.

“He told me to take the earliest flight tonight,” Sehun answers calmly, like an understanding boyfriend reasoning his jealous lover. Junmyeon blushes at the thought.

“So you obediently followed his words huh?” Junmyeon nods, still not entirely pleased with the connection Sehun shares with his so called advisor. But, he enjoys the role.

Sehun shakes his head, making his hair shine under the light, “Not really, because he didn’t tell me to do this.”

In a split second, Sehun leans down, closing the gap. His lips ghost over Junmyeon’s ear, his warm breath fanning the older’s face. They’re so close and Junmyeon feels so high. Out of reflex, he’s clutching onto Sehun’s sweater to support his weakened knees.

“Happy birthday,” Junmyeon shivers when Sehun whispers into his ear with an intentionally deeper voice. This gorgeous little devil.

They pull apart only to have Sehun reconnect his lips with Junmyeon’s. This time it lands on the corner of Junmyeon’s lips, and Sehun swiftly moves his lips, nipping at the older’s small, wet bottom lip. Junmyeon smiles and after a while, they pull away - not because both of them suddenly realized that they’re in public, no, not that, since the lobby is almost empty. Instead there’s an uninvited scream and Junmyeon’s head is suddenly throbbing again.

“OH MY GOD ARE YOU OH SEHUN THE MODEL OF SHAWTY STUDIO? I’M KRIS, BIG FAN. Damn you Junmyeon, you didn’t tell me he’s The Oh Sehun! OH WHAT LUCK!!!” Kris grabs Sehun’s hand and shakes it hard, his exaggerated behavior earning him an awkward laugh from the model.

Junmyeon rolls his eyes and Irene facepalms behind him.

“Sorry, I tried my best,” Irene whispers while both of them eye Kris fanboying at his idol.

“Nah,” Junmyeon shrugs. He’s embarrassed by his friend but this explains why Kris and Sehun always have the same hair color. He observes them from afar with Irene. In any normal situation, they would have left Kris behind, acting like they didn’t know each other but sadly Sehun is completely captivated. So they’re willing to wait until the situation is back under control.

“By the way, he’s so hot, no wonder you’re pining over him like crazy,” Irene gives an acknowledging look.

She smirks, Junmyeon snickers.

“Hyung, who’s this?” Sehun said, after he freed himself from Kris.

Junmyeon and Irene shout in unison, “IGNORE HIM.”

**Author's Note:**

> on LJ [here](http://suhoneyfest.livejournal.com/15675.html)!


End file.
